Charmingly Beautiful
by Lil Hamari
Summary: A sippets of stories about Usagi and Setsuna love for each other.
1. Valentine's Day

**Hi guys, I've decided to do some drabbles of my favorite couples and it will be kept short and simple for I'm doing this for my own enjoyment. Other than that, please enjoy, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but the lovely Naoko Takeuchi does.**

* * *

Valentine's Day

It's Valentine's Day, a day in which many people receives chocolates by their love ones or a day to confess to the one you love and Usagi was not any different for in her hand she was holding a wrapped chocolate that she made with the help of her friends.

Looking back and forth Usagi headed straight to the shoe lockers and found the name of her beloved, Setsuna Meioh, with a quick peak to the chocolate for good luck she put it in Meioh locker and left quickly after that making sure not to be caught in the act though not knowing that someone indeed caught her intention.

Smiling at her mischief little bunny she took the chocolate out from her locker and put it on her bag to share it with her lover later on the day.


	2. How They First Met

**Hi guys, I decided to post a snippet every once a week which gives me plenty of time to come up with another one other than that please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but Naoko Takeuchi does. **

* * *

How They First Met

Ever since entering high school Usagi heard whispers about three particular women of how two of them were dating each other while the other one kept people at its distance except for her two friends who were always there to keep her company until one day she bumped into one of them and couldn't help but feel speechless.

"I ... I'm sorry," stuttered Usagi as she bowed her head to the student she bumped to.

"No it's alright. It was also my fault for not watching my step," said the woman with a small smile on her face.

When Usagi looked up to see the person she bumped too she couldn't help but gasp for it was no other than Setsuna Meioh but before she could utter another word she heard Setsuna friends calling out for her so with another small smile Setsuna left her as quickly as she bumped into her.


	3. Love

**What can I say but being in love is the most beautiful emotion anyone can feel so I dedicate this snippet to anyone in love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but the lovely Naoko Takeuchi does! **

* * *

Love

Love was a foreign feeling for Meioh for she had never felt such a thing like this before and it wouldn't have happen if it wasn't for her beloved Bunny though at first she felt nothing but as their relationship develop so did her love blossom.

She felt happier, lighter and livelier.

Yes, this is a woman in love and anyone can see just by the way she smiled at the little one with such a tender emotion that makes you envious and it only took one mere girl to coax her out of her shell to see a beautiful woman in love.


	4. Setsuna Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but the lovely Naoko Takeuchi does.**

**Words: 104**

* * *

Setsuna Past

It was raining heavily today and all Meioh could do was just stare at the window as the rain pour heavier; ignoring the lecture that her professor was teaching her mind wondered to the event that happened this morning to put her in this foul mood.

The shouts, the threats, since her parents found out she was leaving their home to set her free. She could no longer live in a place where it only brought loneliness and hurt all cause by her parents. It was not fair.

She slowly closed her eyes and started planning in finding a home to call her own.

* * *

**A/N: R&R**


	5. Chocolates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but Naoko Takeuchi does.**

**Words: 100**

* * *

Chocolates

Chocolates are sweet but dark chocolate has a bitter taste the same goes for kisses. Some kisses leave you empty with a bitter taste while other kisses are sweet as it can be. It will leave you tingling all over your body and craving for more.

"_That is how Meioh kisses are,"_ thought Usagi.

"_Sweet as chocolate with no hint of bitterness."_

She took out a piece of chocolate and gave it to Meioh. She quickly walks ahead leaving Meioh staring at the chocolate, wondering why.

Calling out her name she slowly put the chocolate on her mouth.

Usagi smiled.

* * *

**A/N: R&R**


	6. Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but Naoko Takeuchi does.**

**Words: 101**

* * *

Letter

She clenched the letter to her heart.

She was trembling.

Making sure that no one saw her she quickly slid the letter inside a locker and left.

The only thing that can be heard was her shallow breathing and her beating heart as she ran away afraid to be caught and capture.

Afraid to be rejected.

xxx

The bell rang.

The day had ended.

People waved goodbyes to their fellow classmates as they head for home; not wanting to stay here any longer.

Only one student stayed behind.

It was a young woman holding a letter that only read:

"_I love you."_

* * *

**A/N: R&R**


End file.
